The Pirate Hunter
by LostGirlJess
Summary: This is about a pirate Hunter called Darts, and another enemy of Peter Pan's
1. Chapter 1, The Pirate Hunter

**I only own my own Characters in this such as Dart the terror, who is the pirate hunter, everyone else is with Disney Jr**

It was a sunny day on Pirate Island as the sun came out early, and a beam of light came into their bedroom and onto Jake, Jake woke up to find his mates still asleep "I better go outside for awhile, till the rest are awake" said Jake to himself and moved slowly outside the hide-out so he didn't wake his mates up

once outside Jake saw something strange on the beach, it was a glowing box, "this is so strange, what is this glowing box" said Jake, as something strange started to happen around him after he picked it up, Jake was trapped as an invisible force field surrounded Jake, Jake tried to move back to the hideout when he hit some kind of wall and fell down "oh! what was that" cried Jake who didn't see anything stopping him

inside Izzy, Cubby and Skully woke up and saw that Jake was out of bed and went outside to catch up to Jake, they saw Jake standing on the beach and were walking to Jake, but Jake called out "no stay back" Izzy called out "why?" as Jake tossed a stone and they saw a wall light up "it's some kind of force field" cried Jake trying to stop the others from getting hurt

Izzy remembered a tale Peter told her last time, Peter told her and Jake about a pirate hunter that used traps to catch pirates off guard, "this must be a trap of the pirate hunter's" said Izzy to the others, just then they heard something "oh!" cried Jake as he started to vanish in front of them

once Jake had disappeared, the others were worried, because they didn't know where to look, they saw the glowing box in front of them, "don't touch it" cried Izzy to Skully and Cubby looking at it, "we need to call Peter, before the rest of us are court" said Izzy

a minute later Jake found himself in a cell on a strange ship "were am I?" said Jake a black figure started to talk "your on my ship the Nightmare" Jake looked scared as the black figure continued to talk "and I'm the Pirate Hunter and you must have found one of my traps" the shadow walked closer and showed a man that was also half machine as he took Jake's sword off him "no! give it back" shouted Jake, "It's mine now" said Darts, "peter gave it to me" cried Jake "you know Peter Pan, then you'll make fine bait for him" said Darts, Jake looked even more scared by hearing that

on Pirate Island the crew were scared, "Iz, we can't use the lantern, It's day" said Cubby "no but we can still call, Peter" said Izzy looking up into the Never sky "Peter we need You, Peter we need you" called Izzy and they moved away from the glowing box, after a minute they saw Peter speed through the Never sky to Pirate Island, Peter landed on Pirate Island Beach were only Izzy, Cubby and Skully were standing "I heard your call is there anything wrong" said Peter as Izzy pulled him away from the glowing box "don't stand there Peter" said Izzy as they saw Peter land near the glowing box and told Peter "Jake got trapped by that glowing box and disappeared in front of them after getting trapped in a force field" said Izzy in a scared voice, Peter saw the box and remembered that it looked like one from the story of the Pirate Hunter he had told Izzy about weeks ago

on the Nightmare Jake was still trapped as the man had pulled a leaver and the bars of Jake's cell shocked Jake as he tried to touch them "oh!" cried Jake"this will keep you here and keep Peter Pan away from you" said Darts "Peter will save me" cried Jake, Darts just smirked at Jake and said "remember this name, Dart the terror" before leaving

on Pirate Island, Peter turned to the crew "this looks like the Pirate Hunter's work", Izzy looked at Peter "you only said it was a story, last time you told me and Jake Peter" said Izzy "It's a true story Iz" said Peter looking at the others "I have come across him before" said Peter before getting ready for the big search "you three stay inside out of sight, I'll find Jake and the Pirate Hunter as Tinker Bell turned up to help Peter

on the Nightmare, Dart the terror was in the control room watching Never land from one of his screens, and looking for Peter Pan and thinking of his revenge on him, now he had a friend of Peter Pan's and knew Peter was close, and on the second one was Jake in his cell who was looking out a window at Never Land and was wondering what was going to happen next? "Peter were are you" said Jake to himself and in his heart, Jake had a feeling that Peter was out looking for him

the Nightmare could Vanish out of sight when wished, and heading for the Jolly Roger, once he came to the Jolly Roger he walked to Captain Hook, with a deal to help him take over Never Land and offered Captain Hook treasures that Hook had never seen before "right I'll help, as long as my crew stay's safe" said Captain Hook as he looked at Darts the terror while he boarded the Nightmare, "but Captain I don't trust him" called Mr Smee to Captain Hook as Captain Hook entered the Nightmare

as Captain Hook walked through the Nightmare, "Darts let me out of here" said Jake, as Captain Hook turned the corner, he saw Jake in a cell and wondered how the little popin' Jay got here, as on key, Dart the terror spoke up "he's my prisoner, he found one of my traps" turning to Captain Hook now wondering if this was a good idea joining Dart's aboard the Nightmare, with Jake up and getting shocked by the bars each time he tried to reach his sword just out of reach and wondered if Pan knew where his little mate was and how Dart's was able to trapped Jake so easily as Hook tried many times but missed

Peter and Tinker Bell flew through Never Land for any sign of Jake or the Ship called the Nightmare, "Tink I'm scare that we'll never find Jake" said Peter, Tinker bell sang like bells "no Tink, I'm not giving up, I'm just scared for Jake" said Peter

Hook was with Dart's in the control room talking, "Peter will find away to free his friend" said Hook wondering why he just said that "not if I capture everyone on Never Land using my robots" said Dart's, "oh! Peter! where are you? I need help!" cried Jake to himself as Jake was watching from his cell window to see robot's heading to Never Land and wondered what was going on or if Peter was going to find him

on Never Land Izzy, Cubby and Skully court up to Peter "Peter your not doing this alone" said Izzy "I told you to wait on Pirate Island" said Peter with a worried face "we couldn't just sit around, we want to help find Jake" said Cubby just as robots flew over as the group hid in the bushes, Peter now knew it was much more then Jake's disappearance now, the whole of Never Land was under attack by Dart's, "ok Iz, you Cubby and Skully stay close and do what I say" said Peter "right Peter" said Izzy as they came out after the robots left

Hook had snuck out when he found out Dart's was taking over all of Never Land and had to find a way to get off, and to help Jake to escape with him, Jake was still in his cell when he remembered what Peter always said "as long as you have faith in me, there always be a way out of your troubles" Jake looked again out to Never Land and knew Peter Pan was on his way, Jake thought as the ship was out of sight, Peter couldn't find him, just then he heard a voice and saw Captain Hook at his cell "Jake, I'll find a way to get you out" said Hook, "what are you doing here, Hook?" said Jake "don't worry about that now? Jake" said Captain Hook as he tried to pick the lock with his hook but got a shock through his hook and sprang back onto the wall

just then Hook had to hide when he heard Dart's robots coming down and saw the cells fill up with everyone from Jake's friends and Hook's crew, Dart's turned to Jake and set the power up higher on his cage and that should keep you here as Jake found a chain now on his leg that as he tried to get to Darts "uh! no!" cried Jake with a shock running through his body "that should teach you from escaping" said Darts

as Dart's left, Captain Hook came to Jake "don't worry, I will find a way to contact Pan as he left after Darts but snuck to the controls panel were he managed to switch the cloaking device off and found the speaker "over here Pan, over here at the ship, your little matey over here Pan, Jake's over here come quick Pan" said Hook and turned and saw Dart's, then Dart's knocked Hook down before tossing him into the cell with Jake, Jake looked at Hook who got up, "uh! are you ok Hook" said Jake "uh fine Jake, lets try to get that chain off you and get out" said Captain Hook but got shocked "uh, its no use, but Peter's on the way" said Captain Hook trying to cheer up Jake who was looking down in worry and in pain

Izzy had heard something that sounded like Captain Hook " that was Captain Hook" said Iz to Peter as they found no one on Never Land, Peter looked to see a ship he had not seen before in the water, then saw that it was the Nightmare, Dart's ship "stay close you three, it's going to get tricky from here" said Peter as they flew over with Tinker Bell's pixie dust as they flew over to the ship

inside the ship the group started to hear a crying boy and new who it was, it was Jake starting say "why is this happening to me, and were's Peter" with Captain Hook who had his arm around Jake "don't worry Jake, "Peter's on his way remember" said Captain Hook, as Dart's came in pulled Captain Hook away and moved him to his own cell that made his hook stick to the wall and looked at the others and took them to devices that hurt them

but for Jake he got the worse of it, "I'm keeping you near me" said Darts, Jake was put in a small cage "oh!" cried Jake looking over to Captain Hook who looked worried about Jake, "remember Peter's on his way" called Captain Hook as Darts took Jake away, but Jake's cage was a shock cage as Darts turned the power on Jake's cage and was lifted up high when they were in the control room, Darts looked up at Jake "I'm keeping you here, since your the one here, that Peter Pan cares for the most" said Darts "uh! Peter will stop you and will save me" said Jake trying to be brave as they saw Peter enter the Nightmare on the screen

Peter, Izzy, Cubby and Skully with Tinker Bell had found away aboard dart's ship to find three different pathways, "witch one leads to Jake" said cubby to Peter "we'll have to spit up to check all three paths" said Peter in a worry tone, he didn't want the group to spit up "call me, if you need me" said Peter as they went down different paths, they didn't know Dart's was watching them from the control room with Jake

Izzy went the first path but it led her into trouble "err" sounded something nearby as she called out ""help me Peter" as a robot grabbed her, Cubby found himself alone till he also heard a noise behind him "err" that sounded behind him as well, as he saw Izzy court he also was grabbed by the same robot as Cubby's voice called out "help us Peter" but Peter was to far to hear Izzy and Cubby as Peter came to a strange door

Peter opened the door to find a control room with Dart's in the centre of the room holding Jake's sword, but Jake was hanging in a shock cage near by, Jake looked down to Peter and called"PPPeter" cried Jake as he got shocked by the bars of the cage after trying to touch them, as Peter looked up to see him in pain and then turned to Darts with a smirk on his face

"your not changed since we met all those years ago " said Peter and then looked up at Jake who was trying to get out but still getting shocked "don't touch the bars, Jake" cried Peter and then at a screen that showed the prison were he saw more in cages "Peter" cried Izzy as Peter turned and saw Iz and Cubby in the robot's clutches as it returned to the control room "looks like I've got you trapped, Pan" said Darts, as Jake looked down at Peter, as Peter who just winked at Jake, Jake knew Peter had a plan but what?Skully and Tinker Bell had snuck in behind Peter out of sight and Skully pressed the release button on the panel that sent everyone in the cells home, and Tinker Bell used her pixie dust on the robot to change programs, and it released Izzy and Cubby "thanks Tink" said Iz, but Jake's cage was on a different panel that was behind Darts

Peter knew he had to outsmart Darts, "I'm the one who isn't trapped Darts" called Peter and pressed a button on the control panel that sent Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Tink to safety outside the Nightmare before facing Darts, "Peter help" cried Jake from his cage "don't worry I'll get you next" said Peter, but before Peter could get to Jake, Darts jumped in front of a set of controls "I don't think so Pan" shouted Darts

"No" cried Jake, Peter thought of away to get passed Darts "catch me if you can" said Peter running around the room but Darts didn't fall for it "I'm not that kind of fool" said Darts, but Peter knew that "I know that Darts" said Peter trying to get Darts to move

Jake could only watch in pain from the cage "oh!" cried Jake as he was sore from the shocking bars, but Darts was getting confused from witch way Peter Pan was running, at the end Peter got behind Darts, Peter pressed a button on the control panel as Darts who fell down from being confused "I'm not finish Pan" shouted Darts, as Jake's cage was lowered to the ground after Peter had pressed a button, but he was still locked inside the cage "I'm still stuck, Peter" cried Jake as Darts got up "uh, I still have a plan" said Peter, Peter jumped behind Darts once more and pressed one more button and unlocked the cage "I'm out" cried Jake weakly, and stumbling out of the cage to see Darts coming towards him

"no, Peter help!" cried Jake weakly as Peter saw "Darts leave him alone" shouted Peter as Peter jumped in front of Jake "why should I" said Darts, as Peter and Darts started to fight and Peter pushed Darts into the cage "have some of your own treatment" said Peter shouting at him and shut the door and got Jake's sword from Darts "thanks Peter" said Jake weakly "your welcome pal" said Peter before turning to Darts, Darts didn't liked losing to Peter "I have a plan B said Darts pressing a self-destruct button on his wrist, "we'll go down with the ship" cried Darts as the ship started to crumble around them, Peter grabbed Jake into his arms so they could fly as fast they could "hold on Jake, we'll get out" said Peter as Jake was to weak to move quickly without help, they got out just before the ship blew up with Darts still inside

the group had returned to Pirate Island were Jake was now resting and felt a bit better as he looked up at Peter and said "thanks Peter for saving me" said Jake weakly "it's ok Jake, your safe now, get some rest now" said Peter


	2. Chapter 2, Revenge

the Nightmare had returned to Never Land, everyone had thought that Dart the terror had gone with his ship, the last time, he was on Never Land, but Darts had save himself and the Nightmare before the count down finished, Darts was in the control room and looking at a map "uh, now for my revenge" said Darts, on the map of Never Land he had Pirate Island circled

on Never Land Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully were on Pirate Island Beach, when they saw a familiar ship on the Never Sea "oh, no Its the Nightmare" shouted Jake and remembered what happened last time that ship was around, "lets call Peter now" said Jake, the group looked up to the Never Land Sky and called out "Peter Pan we need you" "one more time" said Jake, all called out again "Peter Pan we need you", but at that second a force field sprang up all over Pirate Island trapping the kids and Skully inside on the Island with a glow showing as it shut the kids inside, just then they saw Peter race to Pirate Island Jake called to Peter,"Peter stay back" Peter saw Jake call out and Peter called back "why" as Jake tossed a rock, that swung back at the kids, Peter saw the force field light up were the rock hit, and the rock miss Jake's crew as they jumped out of the way,

Jake called to Peter, who was floating outside the force field "we thought we saw the Nightmare on the Never Sea", Peter was shocked to hear that "I thought that Pirate Hunter was finished last time he was here" said Peter, suddenly Jake started to vanish after his friends disappeared in front of them "Peter! look for the Nightmare" cried Jake "don't worry Jake I'll find you" called Peter just as Jake vanished in front of Peter

Dart the terror was on the Nightmare, as Jake was the last one to appear in the cell, on the Nightmare and to see Darts again "how did you survive, that explosion last time Peter and I saw the ship fall apart" said Jake "uh, oh that, I made it look that way" said Darts with a smirk as he just walked away

Peter had got to Never Land and found Tinker bell and flew to her, "Tink we have to worn the rest Darts is back, then find Jake and the others" said Peter in a worried tone, he knew Jake bearly made it out the last time, Darts was in Never Land

Jake looked at his mates and tried to look brave as he could, "we'll find a way out of here" said Jake, as he looked at his mates, as Skully pushed the door, "its open Jake" said Skully, as it swung open, Jake thought it was strange that it was unlocked and turned to his mates "uh, stay close, it mite be a trap" said Jake, as they went down a hallway, but didn't know Darts was watching from the control room

"come to me if you dare,little Jake" said Darts to himself as he was watching him on one of his screens in the control room, then knew he had to split him up from the rest of his crew and pressed a button on the control Panel, as he watched a maze come up and splitting up the children and then remember the bird and press another button that released Skully outside the Nightmare and knew he'll find Pan and bring him to him

the children found themselves in the maze but all by themselves, Jake called to the others "Iz, Cubby we'll get through it, just follow my voice" as they walked through three different paths, but Darts had made the walls move to make it hard for the children to find each other, "I don't think so Jake" said Darts to himself watching them on a screen in the control room

Skully found himself outside the Nightmare "uh, I'm outside but how?" said Skully and remembered Peter and flew to Never Land as fast as he could, Peter had finish warning everyone on Never Land that Dart the terror was back in Never Land and to be careful of any traps, just then Tinker bell jingled at Peter "what is it Tink" said Peter

Peter had turned to see what she was looking at and then saw Skully had got away from Darts "Peter" called Skully as he landed on Peter's arm to rest "Skully how did you get a way?" said Peter "I was sucked out of the Nightmare, but Jake, Izzy and Cubby are in real big trouble on it but I don't know what?" cried Skully, Peter knew and turned to Skully "If Dart the terror has them, its some sort of device to hurt them or something worse" said Peter

back on the Nightmare Jake was trying to get to his friends, "Iz, Cubby try to follow my voice" called Jake, but every time they through they were together a wall sprang up in front of them before they could get close to each other "Jake" cried Izzy as a wall sprang up in front of her and she saw one in front of Cubby that sprang up, Jake called to the others "we'll have to find a way out of this maze by ourselves but call to the us if you find a way out of it"

Peter took off from Never Land with Tink and Skully, "were's the Nightmare Skully?" said Peter "this way Peter as they flew passed Skull Rock and saw the Nightmare hidden behind it, but Darts was watching the screens and saw Peter outside the Nightmare, but turned the force field on around his ship "uh not so fast Peter, try to get through my force field" said a voice over a speaker, "that's Darts" said Skully as they flew around the ship for a weak spot

inside Jake was getting closer to the end of the maze, "I have almost found a way out of this maze, guys" called Jake, "so have we" called Izzy but she didn't know they were all going to different doors, Cubby found a door "I found a door called Cubby, and when he tried to opened it, it triggered a trapdoor and he cried out "its a trap" as he fell down a slide, the others heard him, "Iz, try yours, just be careful " called Jake, "ok Jake" said Izzy as she did a side wall opened and as she walked to it she slid down a side to "Its also a trap" cried Izzy as Cubby and Izzy slid down into a locked cell

Jake was weary of his door as he opened it, Jake found a different thing happened to him, as a tube came down over him, "oh" cried Jake as he was sucked up and landed with a thump in the control room "welcome, Jake" said Darts as a robot grabbed him, "uh, whats the meaning of this" cried Jake as he saw Izzy and Cubby in a cell and Peter was outside trying to find a way inside, Jake could only see from the screens, "my revenge Jake, on Peter Pan" said Darts, as Jake found the release button on the robot and once released he had got to the controls without Darts seeing

Peter found a door that wasn't glowing as he opened it, and the three entered the Nightmare "Skully, Tink stay close" said Peter as they flew through the Nightmare, as they watched for traps, in the control room Darts saw Peter had got aboard the Nightmare, "how did Pan get aboard" shouted Darts as he saw Jake had got out of the robots hands and was at the controls, "you, I'm going to teach you a lesson" cried Darts, as Jake pressed a release button that opened Izzy and Cubby's cell and then turned when he heard Darts say that

Izzy and Cubby found their way out of the cell to hear voices coming around the corner, "we must be close now" said one, "lets check down here" said the other, Izzy knew the voices "its Peter" cried Izzy to Cubby, they called to Peter "Peter" they cried together, Peter heard and flew around the corner to find Izzy and Cubby stumbling out of the open cell, but no sign of Jake anywhere, "where's Jake" said Peter, "we don't know, Peter" said Cubby, "we were together before a maze split us up" said Izzy "Izzy and I ended up here, after that" said Cubby

Peter looked at Tinker bell, then at the others "Tink fly the others out of here, I'll find Jake" said Peter as the others looked at them as Tink sprinkled her dust on them as Tink flew Izzy, Cubby and Skully out, as Peter continued on to find Jake

Jake had taken his sword out as Darts came closer to him, "oh! stay away, Darts" cried Jake, his cry flew through the hall, and to Peter who was racing to the control room, about the time Peter got to the control room he saw Jake shaking and cringing in fear, and Darts had Jake's sword in his hand "now lets see what this sword can do" said Darts facing Jake, but Peter had stepped behind Darts "hold it right there" said Peter "Peter your here"cried Jake looking up to see Peter

Darts turned to see Peter Pan behind him with his sword also out "stay away from Jake, Darts" said Peter as a battle started up "I do what I like Pan" said Darts as he found out how to use Jake sword and a blast of power swung at Jake knocking Jake down "oh!" cried Jake, but before the second blast was about to hit, Peter jumped in front of Jake and knocked the blast back at Darts with more force with his dagger, that crippled Darts and made him fly crashing through a wall and into the Never sea, as Peter flew Jake out and over to Never Land, but saw Darts still had Jake's sword, Peter put Jake down, after Darts swam to shore, Peter knocked Jake's sword from Darts hand "I want you to leave Never Land Darts" cried Peter and Darts left, as Darts left Peter turned to Jake and picked him up and returned to Pirate Island with Jake, were the others were waiting for them, but Jake had burns were the blast hit Jake

"Peter, thanks for getting us out of there"said Izzy "no problems Iz, we need to fix Jake's burns now" said Peter putting Jake on his bed, as Izzy brought the first aid kit over, then Izzy left the room after passing the first aid kit to Peter, once Izzy was out Peter helped Jake take his shirt off "oh it hurts" cried Jake "shh! shh!, Its going to be ok, Jake" said Peter , once Peter opened the first aid kit he got a bottle of liquid out with a cloth "this may sting Jake" said Peter

Peter started to wipe the liquid over Jake's burns, Jake started to whimpered and cry, Peter looked at Jake "Shh! Shh! Its almost done" said Peter as he got a roll of bandages out and wrap it over his arms and then his middle, "its done Jake" said Peter as Peter put a new top on "now I want you to rest, Jake" said Peter and made Jake lay down on his bed

Peter looked at the others that walked in with Jake's lunch "here is Jake's lunch, Peter" said Cubby "I mite stay till Jake's recovered, it may take a week or two" said Peter and they were glad that Peter was staying "thanks Peter whispered Jake with a small smile on his face


End file.
